


我觉得他知道了

by Cassie_ERmtb



Series: Halbarry一发完 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friend Iris, Fluff, Hal is a little shit, M/M, Pining, Pranks, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_ERmtb/pseuds/Cassie_ERmtb
Summary: Barry发誓Hal知道，但他又不是很确定……灯侠的制服一直都那么紧的吗？换个姿势概括：Barry错了*。（原文:Barry gets got.）
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: Halbarry一发完 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552711
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	我觉得他知道了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Think He Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496563) by [HalbarryTrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalbarryTrashcan/pseuds/HalbarryTrashcan). 



> 嗨大家好！这个故事出来的时候我超兴奋的。上周很忙，但远离忙碌，每天写一点还是超棒的。TS的新专出来了，而“我觉得他知道了”是这个故事的灵感来源。我听了一遍，立刻知道我想做什么了。希望你们阅读的时候也都能像我写这个故事的时候一样，获得那么多乐趣！永远欢迎你们来点赞和评论呀！——HB
> 
> 译者note：他俩真的好可爱，双向暗恋互撩什么的最甜了。

“我觉得他知道了，”Barry冲进Iris West位于中城东区的公寓大门。   
  
直到这一刻之前，Barry都觉得这事很讽刺。跑到Iris的新公寓多花了他2毫秒，在此期间，他想了一下最近几周发生的一连串事件；而在Barry目前的状态下，花2毫秒来想某个人穿绿色紧身衣的样子，可能是件很危险的事。  
  
“谁知道啥？是某个沉迷绿色的棕发灯侠吗？他终于意识到你爱上他两年了吗？”Iris假装震惊地朝金发男子调笑道，眼睛甚至没有离开她正打着字的手提电脑。  
  
“拜托，Iris，我都快疯了。”他哭诉道。   
  
她叹了口气，终于抬起头来，对上他的凝视。“Bartholomew Allen，”当看见对方眼睛里的慌乱，她的语气软了下来，“Barry。我在写我职业生涯中最重要的文章，正写到一半呢。你知道我爱你胜过其他任何事，但我今晚真的没时间听你抱怨你对Hal的暗恋，然后给出这两年来一直重复的同一个建议。”   
  
Barry摇了摇头，“你不明白，Iris，这次不一样！他——他行动了！对我！”他冲口而出。   
  
Iris扬起了一边弯弯的眉毛，对他坏笑。   
  
“啥？不，不是那样的事。”红色的速跑者红成了不可思议的样子。“该死的！Iris! 别想那些事*了，我现在需要帮助！” （*别往下流/性方面想）  
  
她终于大笑出来。Barry心烦地叹了口气，把自己扔到了她的沙发上。终于，记者冷静了下来，可以安慰她明显在苦恼的最好的朋友。  
  
“好，遂你心愿。怎么了？”   
  
Barry从她的沙发里抬起了脸，“我跟你说了，不止是一件事！那就像，一堆事一直——发生！”

  
“好吧，我们从头开始，”她边说边脱下眼镜把它摆到咖啡桌上。到现在，Iris觉得自己是个Barry Allen和HalJordan领域的专家了；她猜这次她能在一个小时左右解决这一轮的苦恋Hal问题，然后继续写那篇文章，所以她不想让自己的状态过于安逸。

  
Barry羞怯地看着她。

  
“怎么了？”她迷惑地发问。   
  
“那个……我刚刚跑了半个地球到这里，我有点饿了。”

  
她冲他的脸丢了个枕头。即使有超级速度，他也永远躲不过Iris West的怒火和一个靠枕。

  
“好吧。”她怒吼道，捡起了手机，“我会点一个披萨，”在Barry插嘴之前，她举起了一只手，“点三个，但是你付钱。而且我最好能获得一个闪电侠的独家专访，好补回你妨碍我写这篇文章的时间。”

  
Barry微笑了起来，吻了吻她的额头。“你知道吗？我好爱你啊。”

  
Iris叹了口气，关上她的笔记本电脑，换了个舒服的姿势窝在沙发上。她知道，这将会是一个漫漫长夜。

  
——————————

  
Barry和Hal一直在追踪这个——好吧，Barry还是不知道它是什么生物。他只知道它一直在中城暴走，并且在它巨大的脚印中，留下黏糊糊的，沥青一样的东西。他很开心Hal决定过来给他一个惊喜，即使他跟一只沥青怪物大战时并不需要帮助。  
  
他只是喜欢Hal的陪伴。  
  
“该死，小巴，说起大脚怪，” 灯侠嘲讽道，“这得是霸王龙的脚印啊！”  
  
“Hal，”金发男子捂住了脸，“我 _最后_ 说一遍，恐龙灭绝了。”  
  
“嘿！那是你没去过别的星球，小巴；我见过恐龙——或者说，好吧——长得像恐龙的外星生物。”Hal咕哝着，举起右拳对准脚印。“灯戒，你能扫描一下这个脚印，看看是否有符合的已知数据吗？”  
  
一把无机质的声音回复：“守护者的数据库无相符资料。”  
  
“该死，”Hal嘟囔了一声，然后弯下腰来检查这个足印。  
  
“来，让我试试地球的方法，给瞭望塔上的神谕发个信息，”Barry一边小小声说，一边已经抓住了从他制服上伸出来充当正义联盟通讯器的闪电。“你好？这里是闪电侠，呼叫神谕。”  
  
静电的声音。  
  
“神谕？你好？”  
  
没有回应。  
  
“好吧，我猜我们只能用老派的办法来解决这事了。”Hal做了个鬼脸，然后抬头看了看Barry，咧嘴笑了一下。“对于一个法证官和宇宙警察来说，追踪某些脚印的去向不会太难，对不？”他一边说，一边把胳膊搭到了Barry的肩膀上。  
  
这个举动让一股热量直击Barry的肚子。而过去两年中，每次即使Hal只是看向他，他就会感觉到这股意义不明的暖融融。  
  
“对呀，”速跑者微笑了一下，逃出这个怀抱以藏起他的脸红。“所以，让我们来看看这些脚趾——或者，好吧，我们认为是脚趾的东西——指向哪里，然后我们可以跟着这个指引的方向；那边或许会有更多的脚印。”   
  
Hal抬起两指慵懒地敬了个礼，“你说了算，沙展。”   
  
Barry翻了个白眼，开始工作。他弯下腰试图对脚印的采样作些物理上的分析。如果他能知道这个神秘怪兽是由什么物质构成的，或许他能想出一个解除他活动能力的办法——   
  
他的脸上有一个屁股。金发男子太过专注，以至于没有意识到他的脸撞进了一个切切实实的屁股里——还不是一个普通屁股。那是Harold Jordan神采奕奕的，美丽的，包裹在紧身衣里的屁股。  
  
Barry物理意义上弹了回去，差点就要掉在那不知道是什么东西留下的一滩沥青里了。不过Hal做出一个构造物，光速接住了他。  
  
“哇哦！小巴你还好吗？”灯侠字面意义上跳过了沥青坑，来到他身边。  
  
“呃，嗯，我很好。”Barry结结巴巴地回答。试图隐藏他感受到的自己惊人的大红脸。不是为了他要摔跤而脸红。而是为了他要摔跤的原因而脸红。他 _永远_ 也不能让Hal知道，他差点抹沥青是因为他在花痴他最好的朋友的 _屁股_ 。那可不是朋友们互相会做的事情。   
  
“那下次小心一点好吗？我没办法在你每次笨手笨脚的时候都抓住你的。”Hal玩闹地朝他眨了眨眼，然后继续：“看起来它朝北边去了，那我会往那边飞。来追上我啊。”Hal咧嘴一笑，然后用超音速飞走了，留下Barry在原地呆滞了一会儿。  
  
他的人生怎么会这样的？  
  
速跑者叹了口气，飞快采了样，以便跟Hal在城市的北边汇合。当他到达下一个脚印，灯侠已经在那里，低低地弯下腰，屁股直指Barry。他咒骂了他的制服突然支起的小帐篷，努力集中注意力在其他任何不是正戳在他面前的那样东西上。直到他注意到了一个问题。   
  
Hal的制服是比以前 ** _紧_** 了吗？灯侠的衣服一直都挺紧的——一件Barry从不会抱怨的事——但这也太超过了。现在，Hal的肌肉线条纤毫毕现。Barry为这个念头打了个颤，而且直到Hal几乎站到他头顶了，他才意识到他的存在。  
  
“小巴你还好吗？”他真的很担忧，“你今天看起来有点不在状态。” 棕发男子小小扭了一下头。  
  
“没事，我很好。”Barry重新回复了自然。他回以Hal一个柔软的微笑。

  
“好吧，记得让我知道，如果——”   
  
在他们的东边某处，传来了一声巨响。   
  
“该死！肯定是他！我会直接赶过去，你确保平民的安全之后，从侧面攻击他。”灯侠说完，在看到Barry点头之后，没再浪费一秒就飞走了。他会之后再为Hal的屁股烦恼。现在还有人等着他去救。  
  
Barry四处跑动，把人们集中转移到安全的地方，同时听着Hal和他们神秘的，可能来自太空的，沥青怪物战斗的声音。在确保住在附近的平民安全后，Barry折回到他知道战斗在发生的地方，但那里什么都没有。  
  
布满沥青的战场正中，是Hal和一个小小的监牢，里面关着一只超小的，好吧，Barry并不知道那是什么，但它是外星人之类的。在他靠近他们的时候，他能听见它用陌生的语言朝Hal尖叫着。他几乎直接走到他们面前了，直到Hal转过身来，朝他微笑。  
  
在那套堪称 ** _淫荡_** 的制服里。  
  
全裸的灯侠都会比这更衣衫整洁。

  
“Hal,”Barry设法语无伦次地说出来，“你的制服——”

  
“噢，对，我沾到了一点点太空沥青，不过不用担心啊小巴，”他露齿一笑，“有一套用纯意志制作的制服，好处就是它不止可以干洗。”

  
“不，我是说——”   
  
“我会把这家伙拎去Guy和扇区监狱里。这是我至少能做的，鉴于我搞得挺糟的。”灯侠不好意思地环视了一圈。“丢下他之后我会去你公寓一下。我挺需要借个浴室洗个澡的。我猜我可能或许忘记交水费了。”他紧张地笑了笑。  
  
“你可以用我的浴室，Hal,”Barry没想想他要怎么处理Hal会是什么样子——字面意义的——在他家里，不穿衣服地洗澡，就回答他了。他会晚点再考虑这件事。  
  
“你是该死的最棒的，小巴，”Hal朝他脸放光芒地微笑着，肉体相抵地给他来了个拥抱。  
  
老实说，Barry真的要压制下从他喉咙里冒出来的一声呻吟。“嗯。对，家里见，伙计，”Barry努力声音嘶哑地蹦出这么一句话。  
  
在Barry甚至能挥手道别之前，Hal就已经伴着一个眨眼和一下慵懒的致意，飞向大气层。Barry仅仅能眼睁睁看着那个小点消失，然后在对方终于离开他视线范围之后捂住了自己的脸。   
  
刚刚发生了什么鬼。  
  
——————————  
“好的，你知道我爱你，小巴，”Iris在啃着她第一块奶酪披萨的间隙说，“但那听起来真的就像你是一个低劣的变态。”她完成了对于Barry第一个故事的评语，然后大声灌了一口可乐。

  
金发男子瞪大了惊恐的双眼看着她，“我对 ** _上帝_** 发誓，Iris，他的制服真的变小了！我不会凭空想象他全裸的样子！是谁先动的手啊？”他诘问她，试图掩盖最近这个小时里持久侵占他脸庞的绯红。   
  
“噢，你会很惊讶在这一方面，男人们能多有想象力的。”Iris讥讽道，同时翻了个白眼。她伸手去拿另外一片披萨。

  
“我没有像一个色狼一样对我最好的朋友！Iris!我发誓是它一直在变小！不是我的问题！”Barry把脸埋进了先前Iris朝他丢的抱枕里。

  
“好吧，第一，对于你认为Hal，而不是我，是你最好的朋友这一点，我感到相当受冒犯，”她边说边瞪视着他，“第二，你有问问他这件事吗？”

  
“啥？”他惊恐地问。“我当然没问了！问了我就真的色狼了。”

  
“行，那他回你家之后发生什么了？你终于壮起胆子跟他一起冲进浴室了吗？”她坏笑地看着他。

  
这回Barry朝她扔出了抱枕。

  
他抱怨道，“闭嘴。”

  
她震惊地回应道。“噢，真的是那样？”

  
“不， ** _没_** ，”他着重强调了最后一个字。“他过来冲个澡就走了。我们本来约了个电影之夜的，但他回来得比我们想象中要晚。”Iris怒视了他。“我第二天早上还要上班呀！”他投降一样举起了双手。

  
Iris仰头重重地叹了口气。“天啊Barry，你什么时候才能学会放手自己的人生，别再因为你需要睡美容觉就错过和超辣超级英雄的潜在约会了。”  
  
“嘿，我可没有放弃！我们周末有计划的，”他防卫地回应道。他不喜欢这样，他不是一个工作狂。他只是常常在工作而已。哼。  
  
“噢？那周末怎样？”Iris啃着她第二块披萨，边问边朝他耸动她的眉毛。

  
“老天！”Barry大喊着，走向冰箱，抱怨道，“我需要再来一瓶可乐。”

  
——————————

  
“嘿，小巴，能帮我拿瓶可乐吗？”Hal越过Barry家里红色的沙发，微笑着问他。他总是在拿红色打趣Barry，但速跑者也没办法——那可是他最喜欢的颜色。

  
“好，没问题。”Barry应道，内心因为Hal在他屋里的这一画面感到暖暖的。这里没有什么时候能比Hal在时更有家的味道了。他很高兴他们重新计划了电影之夜；他绝对不会错过这种感觉的。

  
“噢！这就是新出的旧包装，哈？”Barry把饮料递给他的时候，他瞪大双眼惊叹道。“它们什么时候出的？”  
  
“大概两个月前吧，”他边回答边拿起遥控，“我想你那时不在地球。”  
  
“噢，”灯侠低头，声音逐渐变小，语带内疚地说：“我猜我离开地球的时候错过了很多东西。” Barry猛地抬起头，正要说点什么，但被Hal打断了，先前在脸上的伤感了无踪影。  
  
他边打开可乐边问，“小巴，我们今晚看什么呢？”  
  
“嗯……”Barry喝了一口饮料，“我不知道。我记得我们说过看你错过的那部新《星战》电影。”他笑着软软地哼哼了两声，知道棕发男子最近三天满脑子都是这个。  
  
Hal的双眼像碰到圣诞节的小孩子一样亮了起来。“可以吗？我的天啊，Barry我真的会该死的最最爱你的，如果你跟我说你买了那部。求求了。”他真的恳求了起来。  
  
Barry大笑起来，从沙发靠垫间掏出了他一早藏起来的《游侠索罗》DVD碟。Hal真的整个人蹦到了Barry腿上，去拿那部电影，弄得速跑者咯咯地笑了起来。  
  
“Bartholomew Allen,我真他妈 ** _爱_** 你。”Hal大声宣布着，眼神甚至没离开碟片。假如他哪怕将他的注意力放在相对靠近金发男子的地方，他就会发现对方身上蔓延的绯红。  
  
“我也爱你啊，Harold。”他试着挣脱Hal的挤压，摆脱窘迫——还有，或者——他对他最好朋友的情爱。“好了，从我身上下来，我们有一部电影要看呢。”   
  
“没问题，小巴，”灯侠说完眨了眨眼。  
  
他们看到一半的时候，Barry正因为糖分过量，躺在沙发上，在Hal身边昏昏欲睡。Hal整个人摊开，脚放在Barry身边。而速跑者双脚挂在沙发顶上，距离睡着只有几秒之遥。然后他的双眼捕捉到了沙发那端的一个小小动作。  
  
再次捕捉到相同画面的时候，他的眼睛一下子瞪大了。他没疯掉。Hal把那支可乐的瓶颈塞进了自己嘴里。Barry坐了起来，瞠目结舌。  
  
“Hal?”  
  
Hal的视线转向他，可乐瓶不见了。“哈？”  
  
“你在干嘛？”  
  
“我在，”Hal迷惑地抬抬眉毛，“看电影？”  
  
“不，我是说，”Barry结巴地说，“行吧，没事。”   
  
“好吧，小呆子，”Hal冲他翻了个白眼，并爱怜地微笑了一下。  
  
Barry只是累了，悲伤，还好色——他不情愿地用上最后一个形容词。他不想承认，但他这样 ** _有_** 一阵子了。他重新窝回沙发里。Hal换了个姿势，用腿缠住了Barry的躯干，让Barry不得不吞下喉间的异物。他把视线转回到电影上，大概两分钟的样子，然后留意到沙发那端又发生了同样的熟悉举动。  
  
Hal该死地在深喉他的可乐瓶。 **深喉** 。  
  
Barry尖叫了一下，Hal扭头看着他，瓶子几乎又神奇般地消失了。  
  
“小巴，你还好吗？”Hal无辜地问道，仿佛他刚刚没有在对一个玻璃瓶施暴*。（*assault有强暴的意思，我能说什么）  
  
Barry难以置信地尖声质问，“我还好吗？”  
  
“呃，是啊，我刚是这么问来着，”他气恼地笑着说。  
  
“我很好。棒呆了。”速跑者盯着Hal，下巴都掉下来了。刚发生了什么鬼事。大概他真该上床睡觉了。  
  
Hal揉了揉Barry的身侧——在数不清的物理治疗中得知金发男子最喜欢被触碰的那一块。“你有点神经质啊。你确定你还好吗，小巴？”灯侠语气中透露着满满的担忧。  
  
Barry内疚地融化在他的触碰当中。他最好的朋友在这里安抚着他，可他却在睡眼迷糊间觉得他在给一个可乐瓶深喉。再说一遍，深喉，天啊他到底是什么怪异的朋友啊？他在Hal的触碰中叹息出声。  
  
“嗯，我没事。”他努力摆出一个柔和的微笑，“我猜我只是累了。”   
  
Hal温柔地说，“去床上吧，我可不会让睡眠怪物抓住你。”他咧嘴笑着，破坏了那个珍贵的瞬间。  
  
Barry翻了个白眼，半心半意地甩手要揍他最好的朋友，但还是放弃了。他深深窝进沙发里，闭上了双眼，甚至没注意到几小时后Hal给熟睡的他盖了张毯子。  
  
——————————

  
“小巴，这可有点变态了。”   
  
“再强调一遍，Iris，我发誓我没瞎编！我以为我那会儿只是累了，但我把所有线索串起来之后，它完全说得通了！”Barry着急地辩解。   
  
Iris仅仅冲他扬起了两边眉毛。“深喉？你是想跟我说，当你和你迷恋了两年多的男人交缠在你的沙发上时，你没有在半梦半醒间幻想他深喉一个可乐瓶？”

  
Barry不知道自己的脸还能变得更红，“我知道这听起来很糟。”  
  
“糟糕？”Iris字面意义呆滞地看着他，“Barry，糟糕可真的没法形容这个。”  
  
Barry叹了口气，沮丧地垂下视线，“好吧，或许你是对的。我可能真是一个可怕的人。”

  
Iris软化了，“不，小巴，我不是那个意思。”她用双臂环抱住他。“你是我认识的最棒的人之一。你人不糟糕，你只是 ** _这件事处理得_** 糟糕。”

  
他抬眼望向她，难为情地问：“你确定？”

  
“是的，我确定。”她柔和地回应，保证一般再紧了紧双臂。“如果你是个糟糕的人，Barry Allen，那我们都完了。”说完，她咯咯笑了起来。  
  
他最终绽开了一个微笑。“谢了，我是说，我知道那样想自己最好的朋友不太正常，但，Iris——”  
  
“我知道，你过发誓，你没有因为两年来什么都没捞到就变成一坨好色的家伙。”她摆了摆手，从沙发上站了起来，捡起他空荡荡的披萨盒子们。“你跌入爱河的时候真是个 ** _小呆子_** 。”  
  
Barry听到这个称呼的时候瑟缩了一下。他期望Iris没有发现，但她调查记者的眼睛能捕捉一切。  
  
“怎么了？”她眯起双眼问到。  
  
“噢，没啥。”他试图掠过这个话题。  
  
Iris呻吟了一声，扬起脑袋。“还发生了些什么事，对不？”  
  
他局促不安地朝她笑了笑。  
  
她面无表情地发问：“该死的，Barry，过去两周里，你和Hal到底搅出多少破事儿来了？他不是还有一阵子没在地球的吗？”  
  
“是的，”他咕哝着，看天看地就是不看她。  
  
“你是要告诉我，过去两周里，Hal有离开地球做他奇妙宇宙警察的事儿，但他还能设法跟你见上了好多回？”   
  
Barry迟疑地点了点头。  
  
“耶稣基督啊，你俩没救了，”她叹着气走向了厨房，“我要斟一杯酒；我感觉我会需要它的。”  
  
——————————

  
Barry很紧张。根据最后传来的信息，Hal该在三小时前就到这儿。在终于听见微弱的敲门声时，速跑者都差点准备用Zeta通道上瞭望塔了。Barry尽了自己所能没有用超级速度闪到门口，但那也只是他半心半意的尝试。

  
Barry打开门，Hal字面意义向他倾倒，弄得Barry向后晃了一下，才重新取得平衡，扶住了灯侠。   
  
“Hal？老天，Hal，你还好吗？”   
  
“唔，嗯，巴，就累了，”另一个人含糊不清地回应他。Hal看起来糟透了，而这真的很能说明问题，因为Barry什么时候都觉得Hal看起来很棒。  
“发生什么了？”  
  
“没啥，我，就，只，没睡五天，”他在Barry的肩膀里咕哝着。   
  
“Hal,来，来，”Barry艰难地把死重的Hal拖进屋，关上了门，“你得冲个澡再去睡，好吗？”   
  
“不，我要睡”Hal哀叫着，一头栽进沙发里。  
  
Barry千辛万苦差点没抓牢他——棕发男子真的比他想象中重好多。他明天得取笑一下他。  
  
Barry用上了他只对乱来的Wally用过的“别胡说八道”的语气：“不行，去冲澡。”他把Hal拖上了楼，字面意义必须把他剥光，再扔进淋浴间。当他把Hal剥到只剩内裤的时候，他停手了。  
  
“我……呃……Hal，”Barry移开目光，脸唰一下全红了。  
  
“嗄？小巴，至少先请我吃顿饭呀，”他咧开嘴笑着，透过睡意浓重的眼睫毛瞧着Barry。即便他都快站不稳了，还是个混球。   
  
“行，行，好的，”Barry翻了个白眼，打开热水。他认真考虑要把Hal推去洗个冷水澡，但他不是那么残忍的人。事实上，他跟残忍正好相反。“好了伙计，你什么时候好了都行，我就在楼下。你知道你的抽屉在衣柜哪里。”Barry边说边走出了浴室。  
  
“等等，小巴，”Hal的声音里透出了在过去三十分钟昏睡抱怨中从没出现过，不可思议的清楚明晰。“我拥有一个抽屉？”  
  
Barry僵住了。该死。上回Hal来的时候他就打算告诉他了，但自己在看电影的半途睡着了。该死。  
  
“呃，是呀，”金发男子结巴着，“我，呃，我知道上周你说你没再交租了因为你没多少时间在地球而且也租不起然后你打算住瞭望塔里的房间就好了。我，唔。你在这里留下了一些东西所以我干脆，给你留了个抽屉。我知道我忘记先问问了而且我也不是叫你在这里住下，但我知道住在瞭望塔可没多好而且你不非得那样还有如果你想拿回自己的东西你可以——”  
  
Barry被一双环绕肩膀的强壮臂膀和嵌进他脖子里的脸打断了。  
  
Hal低声在Barry的脖子里说到：“我向天发誓，你他妈是我认识的最美好的人，小巴。如果以后你身上发生了什么，我保证会把你当成圣人一样写进历史书里去的。”  
  
Barry感到脖子暖暖的，但他不是脸红的那个。想到这暗示了什么几乎让Barry的胃在肚子里翻了个跟斗，但他保持住了镇静。  
  
“唔。谢谢。”他回应道，把自己灿烂的笑容藏进了灯侠的头发里。他再紧抱了Hal一下，然后把他推回浴室的方向。“去洗个澡好睡觉。”  
  
Hal举起两根手指朝他慵懒地敬了个标志性的礼，就朝浴室走了过去。到门槛的时候，他停住脚步，歪歪脑袋，转过头来，看着Barry的双眼，声音轻柔地说：“嘿，小巴，谢谢你。”说完他就关上了身后的门，徒留Barry盯着Hal刚刚在的地方。   
  
走下楼去给Hal冲咖啡的时候，Barry依然无法抹走脸上的那个笑容。他慢慢来，听见水声停止后，仍给了Hal充足的空间来做准备。金发男子压下了一个哈欠，查看了一下厨房里微波炉上的时间；读数显示2:23。天啊，怪不得他这么累。幸好第二天不用上班。  
  
他爬上楼，敲了敲自己的房门。“嘿，Hal,我给你冲了杯咖啡，如果你想要的话。”没有回答。“Hal?”  
  
Barry打开门，发现棕发男子躺倒在他床上，他一口气扯上胸口。Hal没找到他自己的抽屉。

  
他找到了 _Barry的_ 。  
  
好吧，其中一个，至少是。灯侠脸朝下埋进了Barry的一只枕头里，身上是Barry最柔软的星辰实验室T恤和运动裤。Barry的心脏快被这个景象吓爆了，他忍不住走过去坐到男人身边。他把咖啡放到床头柜上，屏住呼吸，慢慢地用一只手抚过Hal的头发。Hal没有醒来，但他蹭了蹭，让Barry身体里升腾起了一股他没想过能拥有的全新情感浪潮。  
  
床上传来一道睡意朦胧的呢喃抱怨：“小巴，睡觉。”  
  
Barry被吓到整个人蹦下了床。靠——靠——靠——他被发现了，他得在发生糟糕事件之前离开这里。  
  
“Barry。”Hal抱怨了一声，然后用手腕缠住了Barry的前臂。   
  
“好的，好的”Barry边紧张地笑边敷衍他。他从另一边爬了上床，然后背对Hal躺下了。

  
“Hal,晚安。”他的心跳因为想到在床上的另一个男人而加速。  
  
Hal翻滚过来，一只手臂甩到了Barry身上，让速跑者紧张了起来。“小呆子”他对着Barry轻声说完这一句，然后呼吸慢慢回到睡觉的频率。Barry吞咽了一下，试图想出一个脱身的办法来。但是他叹了口气，决定自己还是无意打扰Hal的睡眠，于是最终还是安心窝在Hal手臂里。这可能显得有点任性了，但是，嘿，他要给Hal说句公道话，他可是五天没睡了呢。如果弄醒了他，Barry可就天地不容了。  
  
这样想完，他往毯子和Hal的方向钻得更深，然后前所未有地快速入睡了。  
  
——————————

  
“好的，之后发生了什么？”Iris瞪大了双眼，字面意义处在他的上方。

  
“什么都没有！”Barry将她从身上推开。   
  
“你不能跟我说你和Hal Jordan搂抱着睡在一张床上一整夜之后 ** _什么都没有_** 发生！第二天早上呢？”  
  
“Iris,”Barry呻吟着把自己第十四次丢进了沙发里。“我们没有搂搂抱抱！没事发生。我醒过来的时候他已经走了。”  
  
她难以置信地问：“他就这么走了？”  
  
“没有，他留了张字条，”Barry分辩道，“他有灯侠的职责要尽。”其实Barry醒来的时候也不高兴，但他能理解；那只是让他感到忧伤。   
  
“噢我的天，你得学会出手才行。”  
  
“Iris！”  
  
“干嘛，”她耸耸肩，耀武扬威地干掉了第三杯酒。“事实是这样啊。很明显你得踏出第一步。当他穿你的衣服，在你床上， ** _跟你睡_** ，很明显就是想跟你发生点什么。”   
  
“再说一遍，他没跟我睡；他跟我闹呢。”Barry抱怨着。速跑者叹了口气，慢慢把脑袋塞到自己手里——以一种Iris从来没见过的慢速度，他获得超能力之前都没这么慢过。“那就是问题所在。我——我不知道。”  
  
她立马清醒了起来。“小巴，你不知道什么？”声音轻柔得仿佛他是什么被笼子关住的动物。  
  
他继续盯住地面。“Iris,在我一生中，我爱他比谁都深。即使在跟你相爱的那四年里，我也从来没有这种感觉。”他坦诚道。“我很害怕。我不知道他想要什么，但我不可以只是他的另一个挑战。虽然我不觉得Hal会那样对我，但我就是怕。我的生命里不能没有他——他是我最好的朋友。”他的声音几乎弱不可闻，眼神仍钉在地上。“只要能把他留住，我可以在余生里的每一天都对付这个。”Barry终于抬头，眼神坚定地看着她。   
  
“Barry，我很确定他——”  
  
“不，不用担心，”他用一个空洞的微笑打断了她，“我要回家了。你得休息一下，完成你的文章。我知道 ** _那玩意儿_** ”他站起来，指了指她的脑袋，“明天可不好受。我爱你。我走啦。一到家我就给你发短信。”  
  
“小巴，等等，别——”  
  
“明天再聊。”  
  
在Iris能眨眼之前，他就消失了，她的整个公寓变得跟之前一模一样，没有披萨盒。  
  
“操，Barry！天！”她冲大门生气地大喊，那道Barry用地球上没有任何东西能够得上的速度离开的门。“我想我还是得收拾这个烂摊子。”她踉跄着到衣帽架去拿上自己的外套和钥匙。   
  
——————————

噢，Hal知道。

  
公平点来讲，他没有知道两年那么久，但这也说得通；他和Barry之间一直有一种超乎寻常的纽带。一开始，他以为只是因为他跟对方花太多时间一起穿着紧身衣到处打击犯罪了。他以为是性压抑，任务之后去打一炮就会没事——但他发现自己并不想要那些。他想完完全全时时刻刻都跟Barry在一起。他爱Barry，而这个念头把他结结实实地吓坏了。   
  
他希望自己能早一点发现，好在他现在知道了，但他太害怕会打破过去几个月里那种如履薄冰的脆弱平衡。过去三周里，每次见到金发男子，他都好努力暗示对方，他想冲到他面前，跟他结婚，同时跟他搞起来。  
  
虽然可乐瓶或许有点过火了，他坏笑着想到。并没有。  
  
Hal知道自己感情上的记录不良；好吧，他是人际关系记录不良。但为了金发速跑者，他愿意丢开过去一切。老天，Barry是那么的——Barry。Hal找不出一个词来形容Barry对他来说意味着什么。Barry方方面面都是他的搭档。他还经历过Hal变成视差魔的时候。  
  
天，想起这个，Hal打了个哆嗦。在那件事完结之后，Barry那么多次抱着他，反驳他，一直跟他说那不是他的错；一直告诉他，他已经救下了多少生命，他到底有多好。Barry真的，字面意义上，是Hal体内仅存意志的来源。而他也永远没法在速跑者从他身边溜走之前，恰如其分地解释清楚。Hal没法怪他。因此，比起处理所有这些事，他选择了什么也不做。  
  
他知道自己为什么半夜三点在想这些事情——他正站在Barry的门廊前，挣扎着该敲门还是回去瞭望塔。他刚刚结束了一个任务回来，而他第一个想见的人就是Barry。  
  
他不知道的是，为什么他会接到一个来自Iris West的电话。  
  
“你好？”他迟疑地接了电话。他跟Iris的关系总是很古怪。他觉得这种古怪应该生长自她认为对于Barry来说，他是件坏事这个事实。而她没错。  
  
一个气喘吁吁的回应传来：“你在哪儿。我现在要立刻跟你谈谈。”  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
“嗯，我只是打了个车，飞奔到Barry家，在凌晨三，”她停住了。“噢，你也在这儿呢。”  
  
Hal转过身，对上了独一无二的Iris West。   
  
两个人都开了口：“你怎么在这儿？”   
  
Hal吞咽了一下，垂下了视线。Iris对此眯起了双眼。  
  
她很直接对他说：“你得搞定自己的破事。”Hal的眼珠差点蹦出来了。   
  
他哽住了一下：“什么？”  
  
“你，”她晃了一下，他稳住了她，“得搞定，自己的破事——跟Barry的那堆。”  
  
他哼哧哼哧地说：“Iris你是醉了吗？”  
  
“我醉不醉也一样，”她嘟哝着，“你得搞定Barry。呃，不是那个搞。但你要把事情摆平，亲他，告诉他你已经爱上他了，因为他以为你知道——我假定你知道了，鉴于你凌晨三点站在他前门。”她继续碎碎念。“他今天在我公寓里，花了四个小时，跟我讲他有多爱你，还有他认为你干出来的那些蠢事。我烦了，我累了，你们俩怎么这么久都还不在一起，这都 ** _多少年_** 了。”  
  
Hal惊呆了；她刚刚说了他觉得她说出来的话吗。他感觉到自己心跳加速，同时也感觉到一股他不会认错的灯戒能量猛增——每每想起Barry时这就会发生。  
  
“而且说实话，搞Barry也行，我不在乎你们用啥姿势，真的，对他温柔点就好，他以前没跟男人在一起过——要是你伤害了他，我就阉了你。”她口齿不清地说道。  
  
即使她根本不知道自己说了或者干了什么。Hal还是凶狠地脸红了。他完全沉浸在关于Barry的念头里，甚至没留意到Iris走开了。  
  
“Iris你去哪儿？”他追在她身后问。  
  
“回家。”她淡淡地回答，“你和小巴需要些独处的时间。”她打了个嗝，朝他挤了挤眉毛。  
  
Hal呻吟了一声。他真的很想跟Barry聊聊，但他得先保证Iris安全到家。不然金发男子真的会永远不再跟他说话的。而且现在是凌晨三点——他不想吵醒Barry。  
  
“听着，我会先把你送回你公寓去，好吗？”他小心翼翼地问，接近踉踉跄跄的Iris。“告诉我你的公寓在哪里就好。”  
  
“不，你得留在这里，跟Barry聊聊。”她强调着，用胳膊抱住了自己。  
  
“我发誓，我会的。”他真心这么想的，“但如果我让你自己醉醺醺地走回家，Barry就再也不会跟我说话了。”  
  
她咯咯地傻笑了起来。“好吧，你是对的。”  
  
Hal翻了个白眼，抄起她，将两人都包裹进绿光之中。他明天就会处理好这事儿，世界上没有事情可以阻挡他。  
  
“好了，你的公寓在哪儿？”  
  
Iris指了指东边，然后傻笑起来，弄得灯侠蹦出了一串咒骂。明天，还很遥远。  
  
——————————

  
“Hal，我发誓，如果你再跟我说那是外星恐龙，我立刻把你踢出我的房子。”Barry越过他的中餐外卖尖叫着。他正躺在自己的沙发上，看着Hal重现他最近一次外太空逃亡的场景。  
  
Hal举手投降。“我是打算这么说的，但既然你拒绝相信事实，我猜我只能保持缄默。”他差点笑到说不出来这句话。  
  
Barry朝他的脑袋丢了一个抱枕，险险擦过Hal那盒鸡肉炒饭，鸡肉炒饭得以幸存。“你就乱放狗屁。”  
  
“ ** _那位_** Barry Allen刚刚……说了狗屁吗？”Hal假装愤慨地倒吸一口气。“我真是个很坏的影响啊。”他假装沮丧地说。  
  
Barry把沙发上最后一个抱枕丢到他身上。“我经常咒人的！”这让灯侠又大笑了起来。  
  
“小巴，你管那叫咒人。 **咒人** 。我们又不是活在他妈的17世纪的萨勒姆！人们不会到处咒人！”  
  
“好的，够了，”Barry边说边起身从Hal那里夺走了遥控器。“你因此被禁止在地球上的时候再用我的网飞账号看任何历史剧了。 **严禁** 。”  
  
这引起了Hal的注意，棕发男子立刻把Barry摁回到沙发上。“嗷，别这样小巴，你不能这么干，我还没看完《风中的女王》呢。”他哀嚎道。  
  
Barry朝他得意地笑了起来，直到他意识到两人离得有多近。然后因为戏弄Hal而生出的短暂自信就都消失不见了。两人之间之隔寸许。只要往前一点点，他就能知道经历过一夜的外卖和大笑之后，Hal的嘴唇尝起来是什么样的了。  
  
“Barry，我，”灯侠磕磕巴巴地轻声道。金发男子的心跳错了一拍。“你想去哪里走走吗？”  
  
沉默无言。  
  
“什么？”Barry紧张地笑了笑。而Hal从他身上挪开了。  
  
“我——呃——想去个地方。跟你一起。但我没有车。”他终于说出来了，“车可以我来开，呃，但我们该出去走走。”  
  
“行啊，怪胎。”速跑者小心翼翼地瞟了他一眼。“但开我的车？没门。我看过你开飞机的样子。或者打斗的样子。或者存在的样子。说真的。”他朝另一个人咧开嘴笑了笑。  
  
“嘿！我可是Ferris航空有史以来最他妈好的飞行员！”Hal抗议道。  
  
他回头朝灯侠笑笑，“我知道，我逗你玩呢。”  
  
“行吧，新规矩，”Hal回击道，“你不准再看五十年代的音乐剧了，因为你听起来总像八十岁一样。”  
  
Hal从他身边冲过，从钩子上抢走了他的钥匙。Barry大喊道：“嘿！”  
  
“快来呀，急行侠*，时间不等人。”Hal朝他眨了眨眼。Barry边抱怨着边夺走了Hal手上的钥匙，以防发生什么灾难性事件导致他得跟保险公司解释他的车怎么会跑到最近的湖里去的。 （*twinkletoes 走路轻快的人）  
  
他现在肯定是个专业的牧灯侠人了，因为他能在四个关于他驾驶技术的笑话结束之前，就把Hal弄进车里并扣好了安全带——一个全新记录。几分钟后，当他们终于把车驶出车道，开到主路上，Hal却安静到不行。他已经把要去的地点输入到Barry的GPS上，而速跑者根本不知道那是什么地方——这有点奇怪，因为他觉得自己对中城的每个角落都了解得清清楚楚。  
  
Barry在等这个红灯的过去四十秒里一直在抖腿，但突然它停住了。唔，好奇怪。Barry不记得有叫他的腿停止抖动呀——噢。  
  
 **噢。**  
  
是Hal把手放在了Barry的大腿上，不让它动。他没有很用力；事实上，那触摸是金发男子觉得自己感受过的最让人平静的相触。Hal在Barry腿上打圈圈的大拇指制造出的舒适，竟让他的心跳速率都慢下来了。Barry以前从没能在对方的身边放慢自己的心跳速率，而Hal用一个手势就做到了。Hal给了他一个小小的微笑，让Barry觉得自己的心脏紧了紧。  
  
Barry在黑暗中轻声问道：“那么，我们要去哪儿？”  
  
“那是个惊喜。”  
  
“你知道我恨惊喜。”Hal看起来真的有点内疚了。Barry立刻打了个圆场，“但可以有例外。”说完，他回以一个微笑。灯侠看起来立刻松了口气。他放在Barry大腿上的手证明他冷静又自持。但金发男子无法不注意到Hal另外一只手在他自己右膝上快速敲击的样子。  
  
——————————

  
震惊是Barry的第一反应。他很困惑为什么自己之前从来没发现这座能俯瞰整个中城的悬崖。如果发现了，他会将它加入自己每天跑步的路线里。困惑是他的第二个反应。困惑于Hal带他到这里来的原因——他晚点会搞清楚的。  
  
“这里好漂亮啊，Hal。”  
  
“对吧？”灯侠朝他局促地笑笑。“你不知道这儿让我觉得惊奇。”  
  
“老实说，我也这么觉得。”Barry咯咯笑了一下，“你怎么发现这里的？”  
  
“它很漂亮，而且还很高，你觉得呢？”Hal咧开嘴笑了笑。他的表情变得严肃了一点，“知道吗，我真的很喜欢这里。在这里，我感到极致的舒适跟合我胃口。仿佛身在高处我就能获得这个——力量。我知道这听起来很蠢。”  
  
“不，听起来不蠢。”速跑者很温柔地回答。Hal从来没向他倾诉过这么多，而无论对方打算了些什么，他也绝对不会让他白费心机。  
  
“嗯，但我带你上来是有另外一个原因的。”Hal在Barry能变得过于逍遥自在之前，严肃地说道。  
  
“好的？”  
  
“就是，Iris昨晚找我谈了。”  
  
 ** _该死。天杀的。操。操。操。_** 他要立刻在这里跳崖，但他要先去把Iris抓来陪他一起跳。老天在上我简直不敢相信她——  
  
“Barry？你还听着吗？”Hal犹豫地问。  
  
“呃……” Barry清空了一下大脑，把视线聚焦到Hal身上，“在听。”  
  
“那个，我昨晚跟Iris聊了聊，大受启迪。”  
  
 ** _这就是了。他要在这里终结你们的友谊了。_**  
  
“而我想说，我——我，呃，”Hal支吾着，抬头看着天空的边缘。当他的视线拉回来跟Barry对视时，眼神闪现着让他成为历史上最猛绿灯侠的意志。  
  
“该死的，Barry我爱你。”  
  
“啥？”Barry差点掉了下去。  
  
“Bartholomew Henry Allen，我爱你。”这一次，Hal更大声说了出来。“我他妈爱你，好吗？我——我不知道我还能说什么，或者怎么说比较好。我不擅长这个，”他在两人之间比划着，“这类事情。我知道我是个混蛋，而你值得的远不止一个甚至不能付清自己账单的自以为是的家伙。你是我最好的朋友。而我不想失去你。但在最近的这趟任务里？我的脑子里只有你。天啊，小巴，你给我留了一个抽屉。”Hal的声音破碎了。“从来没人留一个抽屉给我。”  
  
Barry坐在那里，震惊了一会儿。在他所有的想象中，独独没有料到Hal会提及那个他为他留的抽屉。  
  
他轻声说，“Hal，你想要多少个抽屉都行。”  
  
一阵疾风，棕发男子用双臂环绕住他，前额碰着前额，他的胃朝前抽了一下。  
  
“耶稣他妈的基督，那可是我听过最甜的话了，”Hal的声音每说一个字都磕巴一下。“我可以吗？”他的声音几乎轻不可闻。两人都很害怕任何错误的举止会导致自己的世界天塌地陷。Barry点了点头，两人谨慎地接近。  
  
这个吻，是Barry所从未体验过的，同时也是Barry在此前所有感受到的。它缓慢，甜蜜，两唇仅仅相接；没有渴求，没有绝望。它不像他以前经历过的那些初吻那样包含激情——它体贴慎重，它周到小心，但行动坚定。感觉就像，他已经吻了Hal一辈子。当两人分开时，Barry率先开口。  
  
“你不会失去我的，除非你跑掉。请你别跑掉。”  
  
Hal点头，“在我的生命里，我逃避过很多东西，但我不会逃避你。况且，如果我跑了，你可以抓我回来呀。”他朝Barry咧开嘴笑了。  
  
速跑者大笑起来，重新把额头贴上Hal。“所以，Iris跟你说的，嗄？”  
  
“那个嘛，事实上，我发现了大概有一个月了，但昨晚我把她送回家的时候她醉醺醺地把所有细节都跟我说了。”Barry的眼睛瞪大了，然后变得火冒三丈。  
  
“你个混球。”他狠狠锤了Hal的肩膀一下。  
  
“什么鬼啊，小巴？”灯侠震惊了。  
  
“我是对的！你一直都知道的，你还对我干了那么多乱七八糟的事！你的制服，那个瓶子！Iris还说我变态，但我是对的！”Barry气鼓鼓，脸红红的。  
  
Hal终于反应了过来，笑到摔在地上。而Barry蹦到他身上，继续揍他。  
  
“你这个纯种混球！”

  
“嘿，嘿，”Hal一边笑得像个疯子，一边举起双臂挡住脸，“你不能打你 ** _男朋友_** 。”意识到自己说了什么之后，Hal僵住了。

  
但Barry咧嘴笑着，把他拉起来圈进了怀里。用强调的语气重复：“男朋友，哈？”   
  
“我是说，呃，对，我猜。我是说，如果你想试一试，我—”  
  
Barry用一个吻打断了他，跟上一个一样充满了意味的吻。  
  
他在Hal的唇上说到：“好。好，我想试。”两个人还都咧着嘴。Barry突然抽开身，很认真地看着他：“等一下，你对圣诞灯饰什么看法？”  
  
Hal大笑起来，把他拖回怀里。“我们可以把它们一直挂到1月，你个小呆子。”  
  
Barry笑了，给了Hal最后一个吻。  
  
“我们回家，给你再留一个抽屉。”  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  



End file.
